


Fear Can Bring You Home

by lilaspitt



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s12e07 Can You Hear Me?, Gen, He chose a weak af fear for thirteen and we all know it, Not the best thing I've ever written but I wanted to get it posted, This is a call out fic to Chibnall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaspitt/pseuds/lilaspitt
Summary: With all that's been going on the Doctor this series, the timeless child seems like the least of her concerns.Or I thought that 13s fear was weak and rewrote the scene (yw chibs).
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Fear Can Bring You Home

“Doctor,” someone whispered, too far away and too close. “Doctor, it’s time to wake up. You have to see this.”

Something in her, however, didn’t want to. She didn’t want to open her eyes, because she knew, immediately, something was wrong. She’d felt it before too. This place was too familiar.

It couldn’t be- he had destroyed it- but there was no way it was anywhere else. The place they had grown up, outcasts from the others, and the place she had come, oh so many faces ago, to destroy the same planet she had been desperate to protect.

She opened her eyes to the barn and to the all too familiar sight of the Moment’s complex box just within her eye line. The Master, hovering close by, a wicked smile on his face.

“It’s a shame, really, isn’t it?” He said before she even got the chance to gather herself. “To destroy all of this again. Needs must, though.”

“No,” she said, shuffling onto her knees and reaching out, “don’t. Please.”

He smiled, far too pleased, and moved to her eye-level, “You of all people should know you don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“You don’t want this!” She said, “You don’t, you can’t- You can’t want the deaths of all those people. Our people. Please.”

“They deserve to burn after what they did.” He pushed himself upright, staring down at her. A grin lighting up his face when he saw the confusion that must have been on hers. “You still don’t know, do you?” She didn’t answer. “Oh, that’s pathetic, Doctor, surely your little humans pets can’t be that distracting.”

She swallowed down and looked away. If she was being honest, there was a reason she’d been jumping from adventure to adventure recently. She wasn’t ready to know, even if she wanted to. 

“If,” he paused to collect himself, “when you figure out what they did, you’ll come running back to me, I can see that and you will come.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Then how come you’ve already been looking for me? You need to know, don’t you? Just who is the Timeless Child, and what could be so terrible that I’m willing to kill everyone on this planet. It tears you apart.” 

His hand hovered over the Moment, but mere inches before it even touched it something happened. The hand’s shape shifted. 

It was barely noticeable to anyone other than someone who knew what to look for. Perhaps a shade or two lighter than it had been seconds before, and slightly slimmer. Then, the hand completely changed. Along with the rest of the Master. It wasn’t him any longer. It was her staring back at herself, but slightly different.

She was wearing the clothes she’d worn all those faces ago when she’d forgone the Doctor, and she was alone this time. There was no Clara Oswald to stop her, and no future her, or past hers really, blundering in.

The Moment had changed too. The red diamond button that was only too familiar was just inches away from her outstretched palm. The hand slammed down onto the box. 

She woke up.


End file.
